hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel(Gal Mizrahi)
. Israel(イスラエル Isuraeru) is a fanmade female character in the Hetalia Axis Powers/Hetalia World Series. Her human name is Lilah Cochav. She represents the Jewish state of Israel, a high-tech and well-functioning country in the middle east. No copyright intended. All rights go to Ewndy and Buono Tomato. Appearance Israel appears to have bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Her hair is wavy and shoulder-length, and is considered to be quite pretty. For the sake of protection from heat and hygiene, however, it is often braided. She also has a small Ohage draping down from her awkwardly cut bangs in a J-shape, which stands for "Jewish," Israel's national religion. The small tuft sticking up from the top of her head represents that Israel will stick up for her people. She is shown wearing a green battle uniform, although she typically wears the types of outfits that the average Israeli teen wears, such as tank tops and shorts. She also occasionally wears religious outfits on the high holidays, but is more a conservative person. Personality and Interests Israel appears to be very kind, and helps other countries in need even if she's down herself. She is brave, and dislikes the fact that America views her as a damsel in distress. She is loud, noisy, and easily angry when somebody messes with her or Zion. She is portrayed as wild, intelligent, and big-hearted, even if others view her as defenseless or weak. She tries to act like her deceased sister, Judea, but she can't muster the confidence or steely presence. She is selfless and strives to never think one selfish thought for herself. Music is very important to her; there is one scene in which Judea is singing Rakafeet to a younger Israel. Though she is young, Israel is ready to defend her nation no matter what. She is young, but her spirit is strong. And while she appears polite, she has lots of energy which can be seen by how she releases it. Israel must always be doing something. Whether it is haggling at the shuk, reading, training, or making noise, Israel can't just sit and think. Due to constant traffic, she often refrains to means of travel besides car. Biography Israel grew up with her eldest sibling, Judea. After many splendors and battles, Judea was under Roman control. In 586 bce, ancient Babylonia invaded and killed Judea. After this, Rome eventually regained control of Israel's land to be quickly conquered and killed by Persia. After Rome's death, Israel began a path of many woes and changes from boss to boss. Persia's Rule Under the rule of Persia, Israel and her brother Zion prospered. There was freedom and culture. Israel soon realized that she could be happy without Judea. However, this golden age lasted a short while before the Byzantines conquered her. Byzantine Rule Israel was conquered by Byzantine not too long after Persia. He was a harsh boss who often forbade Israel from seeing her brother Zion. She was upset that he restrained her from practicing her religion. The two had a not-so-good relationship until 668 CE, in which the Mamelukes had control. Mameluke Period In the 11th to 13th century, the Mamelukes (Syrian Muslims) had control of Israel. Israel and Mameluke didn't interact much. However, Zion managed to communicate a bit with Israel. He warned her of the black death in Europe, saying that England and Prussia were coming for her and blamed him for the plague. He called England evil and Prussia a delinquent and said to watch out. Eventually, the two had invaded her vital regions. Israel was left weaker than before. She encountered England again, and attempted to run away. However, he apologized, saying that it was Zion who irked him and he sometimes couldn't control himself. Israel was left devastated after the Crusades. Soon, Zion found her after Spain banned him from visiting his country. He said there was a new empire in need of workers, and that the two of them might find a life there. Ottoman Empire Israel and Zion went to Turkey after Zion's exile from Europe. Zion claimed that he had found a new boss and a new chance. Soon, Turkey conquered the Mamelukes and claimed Israel. Zion worked for Turkey for a bit, but then became busy with other matters and went into hiding due to the Spanish Inquisition. Turkey soon began letting many other nations into Israel during a short soft spot. They were all so big and intimidated Israel, especially Russia, who built a Church in Jerusalem. Israel really disliked Turkey and blamed him for Zion's absence. After the fall of the Ottomans in 1917, France and England divided the middle east amongst themselves. British Mandate After the fall of the Ottoman Empire, Israel became very afraid. England had claimed her his territory. At first, she was very skeptical. But the two both enjoyed reading, and Israel quickly picked up on English. The two became close and shared many memories. After World War 2, Zion wanted to get to Israel as fast as he could. However, riots between the current Arabs and Jews were breaking out and hurting Israel. England decided to imprison all immigrating Jews in this case. However, Israel ignored the riots as much as she could and tried to sneak Jews out of camps. England became a little angered at Israel for this. In 1947, the UN voted on the becoming of Israel as a Jewish State. Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Nee nee אבא Faraferu wo choudai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Mukashi ne tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Yoi tabemono to suripu; Youki sekisatsu "Shion bureina, Amerika bureina, Ejipto bureina, doko no baka!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Yama koete chikyuu Tani koete chikyuu Dokuritsu sa chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Aa Ikutsu no shio Jikasei resupi Sekai ishi tsudzukeru Tsuyoi mama de iru Nee nee אחי, aisukurimu wo choudai Hai hai ילד (ore o hottoite) Sou da yo סבה heiwa ga ichiban Tsuyoi seicho suru nogyo Nee nee אבא Koroha mo kudasai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Ano toki tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Amai rougerach Yorokobi no shochodearu Marukaite chikyuu Amrika to wa shinyuu Koshin chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Wakai koro kara Jinsei wa kibishita Dakedo unmei sa Daisuki sa Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Heiwa ga kuru made Ore wa tatakai tsuszukeru yo English Lyrics - Hey hey daddy, hand me the falafel! hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! I can't get the taste of that pita from before out of my head! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel Cultivate the Earth Harvest the Earth Providing for the nation, the Earth I'm Israel. Ah, with just a stroke of paint, the wonderful world can be seen! Good food and good sleep bring a healthy life! "Zion is rude, America is rude, Egypt is rude! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel. Crossing a mountain, the earth Crossing the valleys, the earth Of independence, the earth I'm Israel. Ah, with a pinch of salt a homemade recipe The world will continue turning and I'll continue being strong! Hey hey brother, can i have some ice cream? Hey hey, kiddo, Leave me alone! That's right, grandpa, peace is nice! One day, I'll grow strong! Hey hey daddy! Can I please have Fenugreek? hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! i can't get the taste of that pita I ate a while ago out of my head! Sweet rougelach Is a symbol of joy! Draw a circle, there's earth! America is my dear friend. The ever-growig, ever-changing, the Earth, I am Israel. From youth, My life was full of struggles. But even so, fate Is meant to be accepted. Ah, throughout the world, sleeps the recipe of joy! Until peace comes, I'll continue my fight! Hebrew Lyrics - הי הי אבא, תבי את הפלפל! הי הי אמא, הי הי אמא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את התם של הפיתה שאכלתי לפנה פם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לטפח את העולם לקציר את העולם בישביל העם, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים רק מברשת רועים את העולם היפה אוכל ושנה טובה מביים חיים בריים! ״ציון מפגר, אמריקה מפגר, מצרים מפגר, כולם פו סטומים!״ תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לחצות הר, העולם לחצות עמקים, העולם של עצמעות, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים תיפה של מלח רסיפי מי הביית העולם ממשיחה לישתובב ואני אדין מחזיקה הי הי אחי, גלידה וכשה? הי הי ילד, תשיר אותי לבד! הי הי סבה, שלום הוא טוב! יום רחד אני יהיה חזקה… הי הי אמא חלבה וכשה, הי הי אבא, הי הי אבא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את תם של הפיתה מילפני פם! רוגלח מתוקה היא שמל של שימחה תציר עיגול זה העולם. אמריקה הוא חבר טוב. העולם המשובבת אני ישראל אה, מילדות, החיים שלי היו כשים! אבל משכורה כורה, וזה בסדר גמור. אה, בכול העולם, יושנת הרסיפי לשימחה! אד ששלום בה, אני ימשיח המילחמה! America and Israel's Hatafutte Parade Romaji: Izzy: Migi te ni wa koroha Hidari te ni wa -- America: FURIDAMU! Izzy:AMERIKA! America: Hiro mono, setsuyaku, furidamu pareedo Izzy: Baka no amerika e תישתוק תמבל! Both: Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruzo chikyuu gou Israel: Daberukoto, America: HANBAGAA! Both: zeckouchou! כוחב- Stripes- כחול- White- Ryu furagu Israel: ore ga okotte nda Both: Hetalia! Israel: "omae ga ore no uta o chudan!" America: "ore wa shitte iru! Ore ga kono sekai no hiro sa!" Israel: "bakajanaino…" Subarashii rengou youki rengou, umaize paredo Israel: Gakki wo narashite koushin dazo Minna de seeno de gassou sureba America: Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei dazo ! Israel: Gita gakari wa ore Isuraeru! America: "Ore mo gita ō hajiku! One, two, ikuzo!" Israel: Erusaremu ichiba pitapan America: Shinsen'na hanbaga to Israel: Supa saizu raito America: sekai wa domei o Both: Kan-ji-ru העולם שלנו העולם שלנו העולם שלנו America: Muteki isho ni! העולם שלנו America: oretachi aru tsuyko העולם שלנו America: oretachi kikku anata shiri! הולם שלנו Israel: "Oretachi wa imashita" America: "Wareware aru… mutaki rengou!" COLORFUL na ICE kutte natsu paredo Israel: Merodi wa bankoku kyoutsuu dazo ! America: Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Nori nori na Tempo de daioudan! America: Kibou wo idaite-- Israel: Hatikvah! America: "ima, kimi wa wakiromi?" Israel: "shi~tsu" מנורה, זית EAGLES! oretachi no shinboru America: Tsumari ore ga HERO sa! Israel: Iya! Hetaria! Izzy: "oretachi wa yoi chimuda!" Ame: "kimi doi suru~ Ore wa hiro, naa, Iji?" Izzy: "oshi, baka. Dakedo, iya." Ame: "Hahahaha! Drufufu~ mochiron kimi ga yaru." Izzy: "ashita made matte, חזיר" English: In my right hand is fenugreek (halva) In my left hand is -- FREEDOM! "AMERICA!" Being the hero, saving people, FREEDOM PARADE! To the stupid America, SHUT UP IDIOT! join hands in a circle, spin, and the Earth ship is turning! eating- hamburgers! I'm in best conditions. Star- Stripes- Blue- White- Both of our flags! I'm really angered right now! Hetalia! "you interrupted my song!" "I know! It's because I'm the world's hero!" "You're an idiot..." An awesome alliance, a healthy alliance, a delicious parade! Sound the instruments, time to march! If everyone at one-two makes an ensemble, the one and only song will be complete! Playing the guitar is me, Israel! "I play guitar two! One, two, let's go!" Jerusalem Shuk Falafel-- and fresh burgers-- super-sizef light shows, They world feels our a-lli-ance. the world is ours the world is ours the world is ours Invincible together! the world is ours We are strong, the world is ours We kick your ass! the world is ours! "We did nice!" "We truly are an… INVINCIBLE ALLIANCE!" eating colorful ice cream, a summer parade! this melody is universal, the five continents and seven seas, at this rocking tempo transverse. In hope, Hatikvah! "Now, are we a team?" "Shush!" Menorah, olives EAGLES! our symbols. I'm the hero of this team! "no way!" Hetalia! "We make a good team!" "Do you agree that I'm your hero, Izzy?" "Nice try, idiot. But no." "Drufufu~ I know you love me deep down." "Wait until tomorrow you pig..." Hebrew: ביד הימין חלבה וביד שמול אצמעות! אמריקה להיות הגיבור, לציל אנשים! פרד של אצמעות! לאמריקה התמבל~ תיסתום, תמבל! לחזיק ידים במאגל, ליבטובב, והעולם מסובבת! אוכלים בורגרס, אני בחיים טובים כוחב פסים כחול לבן שני הדגלים אני אכשב לא שמחה. התליה ״אתא מפריה לי בשיר שלי!״ ״כן, אבל אני גיבור של העולם!״ ״אתא אידיוט…״ ברית מדהים, ברית ברי, פרד של תם נשמע המכשירים זמן לצת אים כול אחד ב1-2 אושה מוסיקה השיר היחיד יהיה מוגמר בגיתרה זות אני, ישראל! ״גם אני מנגן בגיתרה! אחד, שתיים, בוא נתחיל!״ פיתה מי השוק בירושלים איים בורגר תרי! הצגת אור של סופר סייז העולם רועה את הברית העולם שלנו העולם שלנו העולם שלנו לא מנוצחים ביחד העולם שלנו אנחנו חזקים! העולם שלנו יחולום ליבעות בתחת! העולם שלנו! ״אנחנו נחמד ביחד~״ ״אנחנו… ברית לא מנוצח!״ אוכלים גלידה ציבוני, פרד של קיץ המנגינה הוא אוניברסלי~ שיבה ימום או חמש ישובות רוחבים בטמפו הנדנוד אים טיקבה, התיקבה! ״אכשב את אומרת שאני הגיבור?״ ״תישתוק.״ מנורה, זית, נשר! הסמנים שלנו אני חוא הגיבור! ״לא!״ התליה! ״אנחנו קבוצה טובה!״ ״את גם חושבת שאני הוא הגיבור של הקבוצה?״ ״נישוי יפה, אבל לא.״ ״חחחחח!!! דרופופו! אפילו תינוק ראוע שאת תיתלהבת בי!״ ״חכה אד מחר, חזיר!״ Kanji: 右手にわきろみころは 左手にわきろわFREEDOM！！アメリカ？！ 披露もの、節約、FREEDOM パレ度 ばかのアメリカ、תישתוק תמבל! 手をとってわになってまわるぞ地球ご だべること はんばが！ ぜこうちょう！ כוחב Stripes! כחול White! 龍ふらぐ おれが起こってんだ ヘタリア あなたがおれの歌おれちゅだ おれわ知っている！おれがこの世界の披露さ！ バカじゃないの… 素晴らしい連合、容器連後、うまいぜぱれど！ 楽器を鳴らしてこうし だぞ 見ん亜で背円おで合奏すれば 立った一つの歌県債だぞ ギター係おれいすらえるだ おれもギター弾く！ONE TWO 行くぞ エルさええむ一番ぴたぱ、 新鮮亜はんばが！と スパサイズらいと 世界わドメインお かんじり העולם שלנו העולם שלנו העולם שלנו 無敵いっしょに העולם שלנו 我々あえうつよく העולם שלנו 我々キックあなたしり העולם שלנו 私たち私たちいまでぃいた 我々ある… 無滝れんごう！ colorful 鳴らしてアイス食って懐かしいぱれお メロ痔我々蛮行こうしだぞ 五つの大陸とななつ の海を ノリノリな店舗フェスふぁいおうだn 起動をいふぁいて- はちkゔぁh！ いまでぃいたあなたわきろみわきろみ？ シーツ מנורה, זית EAGLES 私たちのしんぼる つ前いおれが披露さ！ いや！ ヘタリア 我々我々良いちむだ あんたどいつ末うー おれわ広、名、いじ？ おし、バカ。だけど、いや。 母は母は！でうふふ！ Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Romaji "Uwa... Ore wa utau hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Ashi o fuminarashite תשיר faraferu o taberu ore o hottoite! Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Shalom! HETALIA Aaa tabetaina! Pita-pita-pitapan B'Te'avon! Minna meiwakunadesu! Sudeni Shizukani! (DAMARE KA!) Mawaru mawaru te o totte wani natte Rondo banba tabete Burakkuberi nonde Tistom! Mawaruyo chikyuu oretachi no HETALIA! Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Erusaremu no rekishi Nosutarujia Hirune wa jūyōdesu, hontoda Mawaru mawaru chikyuude SHalom! HETALIA Aaa iki tai na dabidenohoshi o futte L'Tza'ad Aaa tanoshimi da na sekaijuu no matok sagasou (Taichou!﻿ Mazawa doko ni mukau de arimasuka?) Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo Raion no gōon o kika sete Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA! oretachi no ushiro no kyōfu to Oretachi no seikatsu o tebanasu Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo Yūga ni kurukuru mawasu Tashir Eirāto no jajīna kanshoku Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Shalom! HETALIA Hoora tanoshii yo kirakira na sekai e Brucim haba'im! Tabun oretachi wa shiawase ni narudarou (Heiwa ga ichiban!) Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte Rondo Minna de issho ni tashir Mawaru yo chikyuu ore tachi no HETALIA! Translated Lyrics "Ugh... A rondo... That involves singing!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand It's the world spinning round Stomp your feet to the beat and sing Eat your falafel and leave me alone! Say hi to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I wanna eat Pita pita pita... In deliciousness! Ah~ Everyone's annoying! Be quiet already! "SHUT UP!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand Make a circle round Eat Bamba, drink Blackberry juice, and screw off! Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand it's the world spinning round The nostalgia from Jerusalem's history! Naps are important! It's true! Say "Shalom" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Ah~ I want to msarch waving a star of david Ah~ I look forward to the sweet world "Captain! Where will we head for first?" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand It's the world spinning round Let the lions roar! Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! With our fears behind us, Let's go live our life! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand It's the world spinning round Twirl graciously and sing The jazzy feeling at Eilat [ Say "Hello~" to the spinning, spinning world of Hetalia! Hey welcome (literally: bless the ones who come) to the fun and sparkling world! Maybe we'll finally live peaceful and happy lives... "Peace is the best!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand It's the world spinning round Everyone come together to sing Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! = Relationships America (Alfred) Main artcle: America - America is also one of Israel's very good friends. He views her as a country he constantly needs to protect, even though she's told him numerous times that she can fend for herself and not to worry about her. They have a playful relationship, and she views him as a kind-hearted dofus. The two are often bickering over who has better culture. Due to the fact that a majority of Israel's TV shows are dubbed from America, Alfred often calls Israel unoriginal. In return, Israel says that he is a second England. America always laughs at this and pats Israel's back. He often joins in Israel's constant battles against Egypt and Arab nations, in attempt to get Israel to call him the hero. In turn, she says she could handle it herself and calls him her nickname, "תמבל אמריקי," meaning "American doofus." Even so, America feels protective of Israel since so many of her former bosses had only kept her for power and money. He doesn't want her to end up dead, and is constantly sending her money and troops. Israel admires America's culture, though she is reluctant to admit. She will always look up to him and love him, as little as it shows. Canada (Matthew) Main article: Canada Though Israel has lots of energy, she sometimes feels like not talking and being alone. During those times, she'll look for Canada. He always lends her a shoulder, and she barely feels as though anyone is judging her. The two both bond over their dislike of Alfred's obnoxiousness. They also both invent things for the better of the world, and have a fund together to help make a better Earth. However, whenever they ask others for donations, no one sees Canada and everyone thinks Israel is trying to mess with them. Zion (Avi/Zoher) Main article: Zion Zion is Israel's older brother, and they seem to have a very intimate relationship. They live together and are seen many times to be having a deep conversation with each other, whether it's light-hearted and playful or serious and morbid. He mentions Judea a few times, which seems to anger Israel, seeing as though when he mentioned her at a world meeting Israel slapped his face in anger. But that was one of the only times he angered Israel; otherwise, they have a relationship stronger than any romantic or parental love. Though Zion sometimes pushed Israel over with requests, she still looks after him. In return, he cares for her. He feels a little overprotective of Israel, and has felt so since Judea's death. He dislikes seeing her with America, partly out of jealousy. He feels as though Israel should control her emotions more. Whenever anyone or anything reminds her of Judea, she runs off and that irks Zion. Judea (Eden/ Zehava) Main article: Judea Judea is Israel's deceased older sibling. They appeared to have a very strong relationship, seeing as though Israel can still be affected whenever someone speaks of even her name. She was a role model, the country Israel always wanted to be when she grew up. She seemed to have a playful relationship with Israel, seeing as though in one scene of Israel's childhood Judea was telling jokes and braiding Israel's hair with flowers while they sat around a campfire. Judea never asked Israel what upset her whenever she cried. She would only ask Israel if she needed a shoulder, and Israel would always reply yes than cry until she felt less upset. Judea was always very virtuous, and Israel admires that. She would have given up on religion to focus on her economy if Judea wasn't so religious. Germany (Ludwig) Main article: Germany Israel appears to have a respectable relationship with Germany. Her brother is still quite hostile with him- or at least he is regarding World War 2- but even if Israel's a little cold with him, she respects him and he respects her. The two have close trading and economic relationships, and both openly permit gay marriage. However, Israel doesn't like to converse with Germany due to lack of common interest. Prussia (Gilbert) Main Article: Prussia Israel doesn't generally like Prussia, and he annoys her quite a bit. She, however, will stand him if she needs to. During the crusades and times of the Teutonic knights, he invaded her vital regions. This upset her very much, and made Zion want to stab Gilbert. Japan (Kiku) Main article: Japan Japan and Israel are distant and do not often interact. However, Japan isn't really close to Israel due to his relations with Arab nations that oppose Israel. He was introduced by Italy one time, but he was too shy. China (Yao) Main article: China Israel and China did not get along at first due to Sino-Soviet ties. China utterly refused to recognize and accept Israel. However, he began to hear news about the culture of this country and started observing Israel from afar. He was impressed by her skill and technology. However, he didn't openly want to show it. Secretly, China set up a commercial relationship with Israel. Finally, in 1992, China finally mustered up the courage to say that he accepted Israel. America, however, has never really been close to China. He tried many times to discourage Israel from importing weapons to China. Israel eventually became scared of the things he said about China taking over the world and stopped. China often gets annoyed at America for this and decided to only talk to Israel if America wasn't around. France (Francis) Main article: France France never noticed Israel until she became England's colony and attended a world meeting with him. Since then, he wanted her as his own. However, he felt no lust to her. He enjoys her company, yet since he knows her better now, he feels that she is more cute in a puppy way than a hot girl way. When England was forced to give Israel up, France saw opportunity to piss the Brit off further by helping his former territory become a state. He has always made sure she had plenty weapons. However, to his disliking, she uses them for defense against surrounding nations rather than to bomb England. Even so, France admires Israel's determination and Israel admires France's perseverance. France has recently claimed to refuse to greet any country who doesn't recognize Israel. Israel believes that France and England should be nicer, but are still cute together. In more modern times, Israel has grown to frown down upon France due to his large amounts of anti-semitism. She refers to him as a big arse in more modern times. England (Arthur) Main article: England England used to be Israel's boss until she declared her independence. He is one of her very good friends; he is seen multiple times having tea with her and even hugging her. He views her as a little sister, which secretly annoys Zion to no end, even if he's grateful to him for keeping Israel as he tried to find shelter. After Turkey's power started dropping in the 1800s, England rescued Israel from his grasp. At first, she was skeptical due to the crusades, in which England, Prussia, and France invaded her vital regions. However, she grew to like him. They are both similar and agree that America is an idiot. When Canada became independent in 1867, Israel comforted England saying she still would stay. Eventually, after world war two, Zion needed a home. The UN decided to give Israel to him again. England had to let her go, but supplied Arab nations with troops in hopes that maybe Zion would get killed and he'd claim Israel for himself. Israel was angry at him for this, but has moved on. The two are now still friends, but not as close as times. Turkey (Sadik) main article: Turkey Until England took her away, Turkey was one of Israel's bosses. He could care less about her constant invasion, and seemed to be a pretty bad boss. Nevertheless, Israel is grateful for him for keeping her, even if she's a bit angry about the way he treated her. Even so, she still pesters Zion about how he gave her away and how England was a better boss if she gets angry. Nowadays, Israel is upset how Turkey doesn't agree that she deserves to be a country. Greece (Hercules) Main article: Greece Israel and Greece have a so-so relationship. While Greece doesn't have too many feelings towards Israel, Israel adores Greek culture, especially food. When she vacations, she mainly vacations there. Greece often is upset by this, due to the facts that Israel will get into brawls, drive horribly, and take mini soaps from hotel rooms. Israel and Greece collaborate together when needed to. They currently are working on importing oil from Cyprus and Israel to Europe. Israel hopes this will make up for what a horrible tourist she is. Grandpa RomeCategory:AppearanceCategory:Personality and InterestsCategory:Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Category: Middle EastCategory:Relationships Main article: Ancient Rome She appears to think of him coldly, seeing as though he was one of Judea's greatest enemies. She is quiet when it regards him; otherwise, she might explode. MiziCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female CountriesCategory:PairingsCategory:Asia Mizi is Israel's kitten. He is creamy orange and has green eyes that surprisingly resembled that of Israel's sister, Judea. He is royal and loves cuddles, which Israel happily complies with. She is shown to love him very much and constantly teases that he'll kick America's butt. 2p Israel Israel's 2p was given the human name of Yoni Cochav (Dove Star) for the irony of it, since doves represent peace. She appears fourteen and is five foot three. She is a fanmade character for the webcomic Hetalia. Appearance 2p Israel is a very pale girl. She often wears her hair in a braided bun. She is usually seen carrying around a gun or weapon of some sort. Her hair is a dark brown, almost black. She has chocolate eyes with a red ring around the bottom. Her outfit usually consists of a plain white tank top flashing her stomach and baggy camouflage pants. She also tends to wear smoky eye shadow and some lip gloss as well as red nail polish. Personality Yoni is reckless and badass. She doesn't mind injured civilians and a job done is a job done to her. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and resorts to guns to solve her problems. She also tends to be a little sexual, often putting on a bit of make up and showing her belly. However, despite her sense in fashion, she hates flirts (and most everyone) and will shoot anyone who pisses her off. Relationships 2p!America Allen seems to be the only person Yoni will not straight forwards shoot. However, she wouldn't usually enjoy people like him. The two hang around quite a bit, and she tags by his side all the time. He often hits on her, and she will laugh as though it's some kind of joke and pat his back with her gun. But for her not to shoot him, she must enjoy his company quite a bit. 2p!England 2p!Israel does not enjoy 2p!England at all. He often offers her cupcakes, and she shoots holes through the confections. Oliver really gets on Yoni's nerves and is a little intimidated by her as well. Speaking and Etymology Israel speaks English with a heavy Israeli accent. She pronounces all her "i's" as though they are the long e sound. Since Hebrew doesn't have the u as in put, she pronounces it as though it was an oo. She also replaces short a'swith au's. Israel never really got the idea of the conjunctions "are," "is," "were," etc. In Hebrew, the word for I and the word for I'm are the same. When Israel speaks, she usually skips out conjunctions like the mentioned. Israel's first name is Lilah, an uncommon Hebrew name meaning night. She has no middle name; barely any Israelis do. Cochav, her last name, is also uncommon, and means star. The night symbolizes the plague of night in Egypt during biblical times, and star is for the star of David/Abraham. Trivia * Her birthday is May 14, her independence day. * Though in majority of countries she can't drink, Israel does take the four sips on Passover or drink a glass on Shabbat for religious reasons. * It is hinted that Israel has a few girlish likes of which are only seen in private. * Israel has a low capacity for nonsense. * While Israel has scars, the media never seems to show them to other countries, causing them to think she harms Palestine without reason. * Israel secretly adores America's culture. However, she doesn't really enjoy America himself. * Israel doesn't need to drink-- Just have her get super tired, and then she'll act more drunk than drunk goes! * It is hinted that Israel gets little sleep because of all the time she spends with military jobs, giving her a bit of crankiness. If she got proper sleep, however, she'd be a little less eccentric. * Israel still sleeps with a stuffed Lion, representing Jerusalem. She nicknamed him Ari, short for Arieh. Zion and Judea made her the lion when she was young, and since she never let go. Gallery Category:Buono Tomao Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Israel Category:Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Original character Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Aph Category:Hetalia Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Jewish